International Academy Arisu Fujioka's Point of View
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: This is Arisu's point of view for International Academy. There is betrayal later on in Arisu's POV. Her heart is crushed when she overhears something she shouldn't and Reiji looks after her when it happens.
1. IA Arisu's POV

I stood a ways back from the bulletin board that had the list of room assignments. I was shy. I didn't feel like being around other people. When other people tried to talk to me, I shy away as quickly as possible.

_I should go up and see where I'm staying,_ I thought. _I hope that I made the Japanese student council._

I heard some argumentation coming from the bulletin board area.

_Should I intervene?_ I took a few steps towards them, but I still kept my distance from them.

After they finished their argument and dispersed I headed towards the board to see what room assignment I got for my time I would be spending here.

When I got to the board I noticed that I was the Japanese building's student representative, and that I was going to stay in the council dormitory. After I saw where I was staying I made toward the dormitory.

Once I got to my room I started unpacking my things while listening to some of my favorite kinds of music.

I smiled when I came across a picture of Ren and me when we were kids. I held the picture close to my heart. It was the most precious item I brought with me to International Academy.

_I miss you Ren, but I'm also very happy to be here as an exchange student for Saotome Gakuen. Hopefully I can bring something back as a result of this,_ I thought quietly to myself. I sighed.

I finished unpacking all the little precious items I brought with me and put them up around the room.

After a while I came a picture from when I was at Alice Academy. It was a picture of me and one of the teachers there that I completely trust. I still do trust him.

"I forgot I even had this," I whispered. "I should write to Narumi-sensei sometime to see how he's doing since I left."

Narumi was the only person I ever trusted when I went to Alice Academy. Well, in a way I was forced by my father. The government pays the family for sending their own kid to that fricking school. It was nearly impossible to escape. I was lucky enough to have the headmaster from Saotome Academy, the once legendary idol, Shining Saotome, to convince the school to let me go Saotome instead. Yeah the fact that I took the entrance exam was a lie.


	2. Arisu JingujiFujioka Profile

**This is when Arisu was at Alice Academy. Yes I know that International Academy is overlapping three different ideas in the story. UTAPRI, Gakuen Alice, and an own idea (who, what, when and where International Academy is taking place). Sorry for doing this to you guys. There are a few mentions, or inferences, about her time at Alice Academy(Gakuen). So I wanted to put this up to explain a few things about her. **

**In Arisu's Adventures at Gakuen Saotome the first, in a way, inference is in Chapter 6: Backstage Passes. It's at the point where she's describing her old school.**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5' 3"

**DOB:** February 14

**Blood Type:** O

**Zodiac Sign:** Aquarius

**Alice: **Pheromone Alice

**Alice Type:** Somatic Ability

**Alice Stone Color:** Purple

**Family: **Ren Jinguji (half-brother, same age)

**Bio: **Arisu has been going to Alice Academy ever since her father found out that she had the type of Alice of pheromone. She was always adapting to new situations and finding very creative ways to solve every situation she's been in. Arisu has always been way above average. When Arisu arrived at Gakuen Alice, Narumi noticed something familiar about her and took her under his wing. **(From her Arisu Fujioka Profile)** Arisu is a daughter of a maid of the Jinguji family. Arisu's mother died when she was very young. Her father has been taking care of her besides his own children. Arisu doesn't quite actually know yet that her father has a son. Arisu has been kept a secret from the workers and anyone she has been kept a secret from anyone else she has come in contact with. So Arisu has taken her mother's last name instead of her fathers' last name. Arisu has been composing and singing since she was a little girl. Ren has taught Arisu some of what she knows now. He has taught her how to play the saxophone. She has always looked up to Ren. To Arisu Ren is her idol. She wants to compose for him if she doesn't make it as a singer.

**Personality:** Arisu is shy, at first, when meeting new people. She's knowledgeable, interpretive, and a musical genius. Arisu is a very outgoing girl once you get to know her. She loves making new friends. Arisu is very intelligent. Arisu is a happy go lucky person. She never really was an outgoing person when she was young, but she became a little more open when she attended Gakuen Alice. (Changes when she goes to Gakuen Saotome. And then changes back in International Academy.)

**Appearance:** Arisu has light brown hair and light blue eyes that resemble the sky. She mainly keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Sometimes Arisu will have her ponytail in a braid. Arisu did cut it when she was in sixth grade, but then decided to let it grow out again.

**Likes:** Arisu likes to listen to Ren playing his saxophone. She loves falling asleep to the sound of a sax. Although she hasn't heard him play since she left him to go to Gakuen Alice. She loves to write. Arisu has written something from lyrics to a song to a little short story. Arisu has a couple bookshelves in her dorm room with a couple rows on each shelf. There are also a few sketchbooks lying around the room.

**Dislikes:** Arisu can't think of a world without music. Music is her life.


	3. Unsuspecting Visitor

I was unpacking the box with all my music notebooks I brought with me. I smiled at the thought that I would still be able to compose songs here while trying to complete my Master Course for Saotome Academy. It was, in a way, a compromise. Letting me come here to get new ideas and inspiration, and also completing the Master Course. The only catch was bringing back what I learned here in America back to Saotome Academy while here for the Master Course.

I looked up because I felt eyes on me. I looked towards the door to see a girl standing there. "Hi?!" I semi-asked semi-said to her.

"Hi!" The girl answered excitedly before she disappeared somewhere.

"That was… weird," I muttered before I finished unpacking my things.

_Finally everything is organized,_ I thought.

I collapsed on my bed. I was finally able to relax without having to worry about doing anything else.

_Now I the only thing I have to worry about is the Student Council meeting tomorrow._ I sighed heavily. _I don't want to go though. I'd rather stay here and compose._ I whimpered.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Phone Call from Home

**Japanese version: (Partly. Look below for the complete English version of the chapter)**

Today was the first ever school wide student council meeting. It started at 7 in the morning on a Sunday.

I didn't make it there on time because my cell rang. I stayed outside the council room to answer the call.

"こんにちは," I said into the phone.

"こんにちは、私の失われた鳩の," a familiar voice answered in return.

"レン！" I exclaimed. "お元気ですか？マスターコースは、これまでどのように起こっている？ああ、あなたはまだ始めていない待つ。申し訳ありません。"

I heard Ren chuckle. "これはアリちゃん大丈夫です。私は大丈夫だよ。あなたは、私の失われた鳩の？"

I giggled. "私は大丈夫だよ。私はここでそれを好きになり始めている。" I could hear voices heading towards Ren. "あなたに向かって来ているレン？"

"なぜあなたは、アリちゃん、私たちを残したのですか？" A familiar voice asked.

"私はアリちゃん、夏樹さんを呼び出すしないことを何回言った？私は他の場所でインスピレーションを得ることができれば見てみたかった。誰もが尋ねる前に、私は国際アカデミーでここにいくつかのインスピレーションを見つけることを願っています。私は戻ってきます心配しないでください。私は、ちょうどその時はよく分からない," I replied. "私は実際に行かなければならない。私がログインしておく必要のある学校の広い生徒会の会合があります.私は日本の建物のため、学生の担当者だ。私はあなたに後で話します."

**English Version**

Today was the first ever school wide student council meeting. It started at 7 in the morning on a Sunday.

I didn't make it there on time because my phone rang. I stayed outside the council room to answer the call.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello my lost dove," a familiar voice answered in return.

"Ren!" I exclaimed. "How are you? How's the Master Course going so far? Oh wait you haven't started yet. Sorry."

I heard Ren chuckle. "It's okay Ari-chan. I'm fine. You my lost dove?"

I giggled. "I'm fine. I'm starting to like it here." I could hear voices heading towards Ren. "Ren who's coming towards you?"

"Why did you leave Ari-chan?" A familiar voice asked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ari-chan, Natsuki-san? I wanted to see if I could get inspiration elsewhere. Before anyone asks I'm hoping to find some inspiration here at International Academy. Don't worry I'll be back. I'm just not sure when," I replied. "I actually have to go. There's a school wide student council meeting that I need to be in. I'm the student rep for the Japanese building. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

I headed into the council room blushing because I was somewhat embarrassed, and I was still excited from talking to everyone from Saotome.

I took my seat with the rest of the Japanese Council while Usaki and the president of the French Council were having a stare down.

The meeting went on for an hour and a half, and in the end there were two student councils running for the school wide president and vice president. The Japanese and the French. There was going to be a campaign, and a vote where all the students in the school could participate in.

I was about to step out of the room when someone called to me.

"Hey Fujioka-san. You shouldn't take calls when a meeting is about to start, but it was super cute the way you reacted to whoever you were talking to. That's why I let it go."

I stood there with my mouth open before speaking to Usaki. "How do you know my name?" I asked in shock.

"Well, I have a list of the student council members and I know the other two and I saw you in your room, so I used the process of elimination."

My shocked face went away. "That makes sense." I smiled slightly. "I think," I muttered.

Usaki wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and I tried to shy away but Usaki was too persistent.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine with us," Usaki said pulling me in closer.

While walking back to the dorms we ran into Nijikawa.

"Way to take charge Usaki, and you," Nijikawa said turning his attention to me. "You should know when not to take phone calls," Nijikawa shouted at me.

"That's Usaki-san to you, and don't be snooty Mr. Treasurer." Usaki pulled me along, like a toy doll, to get away from Nijikawa.

I stopped us in our tracks and picked up Usaki's hand and took it off my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really should be going now. I have things to do. There's something I really must do."

I walked away in a hurry. I really wanted to get from her and back to my room. There were a couple of things I wanted to write down. I had gotten some ideas for lyrics to songs that my friend, Mitsuka, and I had discussed before I had left Saotome. Mitsuka was curious if I could write some lyrics to the songs that I had written her. She wanted me to expand my horizons. Mitsu didn't want me to keep writing songs, she also wanted me to try and become a singer. This school was really paying off.


	5. Composer Turned Singer

I got back to my room. I shut my door and leaned against it. _Why is she like that? She's way too chipper. In some ways she reminds me Natsuki._

I went over to my bed and lay down. I grabbed the picture and notebook and pen from underneath my pillow. I smiled at the picture. It was another picture of my Alice Academy days. It was one of the rare moments that Misaki sensei and Narumi weren't actually arguing. They were my favorite teachers (sensei) there.

"How should I start off my letters to each of them? They were both impactful towards my education." I sighed and closed my eyes.

I went over to my bookshelf and grabbed a notebook. I sat down at my desk and opened it. I stared at the blank page with a blank look.

_Now what to write is the next question. Mitsu why didn't you give me any tips on how to write lyrics? Or the inspiration?_

I laid my head down on the desk and sighed.

After a while I grabbed my iPod and headphones and headed into the hall. I hoped listening to STARISH would give me some inspiration.


	6. STARISH Help

I had the music turned up on my headphones while I was listening to Ren's group STARISH. As usual I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

Someone ran into me making me fall. I looked in the persons' direction and noticed that Usaki was the person that ran into me. When I was falling my headphones fell off and the music was playing for both me and Usaki to hear.

Usaki helped me up. "You like STARISH…." Usaki asked curiously.

I was concerned about Usaki. Mostly about her reaction to a group of hot guys singing. Usaki loves anything cute. "Yeah, I like how their voices blend together."

Usaki nodded her head, picked up my stuff, handed it to me, and calmly walked away.

I continued to stand there confused. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head a little noticing Fujimori coming in my direction.

"Fujioka is something wrong?" Fujioka asked coming to my side.

"Doesn't Usaki like everything cute?" I asked curiously still looking in the direction Usaki ran in.

"Yes? Why?" Fujimori asked turning her head in the same direction I was looking in.

"It's nothing," I muttered. I put my headphones back on, and took off running towards my dorm.

_Ring. Ring_

"Come on. Pick up," I whispered frantically.

"Hello my lost dove," a voice spoke through the phone.

"Ren I have a question!"

"Yes, my dove."

"Do you know if anyone in STARISH knows a girl named Usaki (last) Kaionso (first)?"

"Who doesn't know Usaki-sama!" Ren exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Ari-chan, you lived in Japan your entire life, how could you not know who she is?"

"I don't know, who is she?" I asked. "Remember I was at Alice Academy for a while," I reminded him.

"That's right," Ren answered to my little remark. "Ari-chan?! She's a famous singer. She was a singer from the age of 5 to 13 before she disappeared. Everyone figured that she went to America, and by your question I'm guessing everyone was right."

"Really?! That means my sempai is awesome!"

"So she's your sempai, lucky! I've always wanted to meet her. Anyway why did you want to know if anyone of us knew her?"

"Well, today I was listening to your music, and she ran into me, and she noticed I was listening to STARISH…."

"Your point?"

"Hey you didn't let me finish, anyway she's always super hyper and loves cute and hot things, much like Natsuki, and everyone thinks that you guys are cute and hot, but she seemed kind of sad talking about it."

"Oh I see. Well, I will ask around and get back to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem my lost dove. Bye."

The phone went silent, I put the phone down, and ran out of the room to try and find Usaki.

I ran into the cafeteria, the last place I knew Usaki was going towards. I glanced around the room to see Usaki sitting at a table with two big bowls of soy sauce ramen. I sped walked over to Usaki's side and sat down.

"Hi!" I said smiling. To put it simply I was hiding something.

"Haw…?" Usaki mumbled while slurping ramen noodles.

"What'chya up to?" I asked leaning in closer to Usaki.

Usaki glanced at me with confused eyes. She finished slurping down the noodles already in her mouth, and prepared herself to speak. "I'm eating?" Usaki answered with a confused tone. "Um… May I ask what has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a creepy smile.

"Well, I always try to talk to you, but in a way you are always trying to run away. Now you are acting like… well… me ." Usaki paused.

My smile vanished. "Okay, here's the deal. Earlier you seemed sad when we talked about STARISH, and well they're cute and you love cute things."

"It's nothing really." Usaki turned back to her ramen again and began to slurp down noodles again.

"You can't just leave it at that. I'm curious!" I exclaimed.

Before speaking again, Usaki slurped down the rest of her noodles. "It's none of your concern," Usaki explained in a calm voice while picking up the two empty bowls and got up to leave.

"Please tell me!" I begged.

Usaki whipped her head to me. "NO!" Usaki yelled. "You need to know your place. This is none of your business so let it be." Usaki walked over to the dish drop off and slammed them down.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself, sadly looking in Usaki's direction.


End file.
